sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
E.G.G.M.A.N.
"E.G.G.M.A.N." es el tema del Dr. Eggman en Sonic Adventure 2, y es interpretado por Paul Shortino. Más tarde, es remixado por la banda Remix Factory, y usada de nuevo (de forma remixada) para el juego: Shadow the Hedgehog, ahora llamada: E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. Robeatnix. También hay una versión instrumental de este tema, el cual lo consigues comprándolo con Millas Sega en Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing. Otra versión instrumental aparece en Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed al activar el All-Star del Dr. Eggman y en Sonic Generations en la puerta del Jefe contra el Egg Dragoon. Letra Sonic Adventure 2 Inglés= ::Who ooh, ooh, hoo hoo oh yeah! ::SCATTING ::N-oh! ::The story begins with who's gonna win ::Knowin' the danger that lies within ::Aboard the ARK a genius at heart ::Who wanted to unlock the mysteries of life ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, with the master plan ::I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go ::They're perfect in every way ::I'd love to destroy the blue one you know ::He's an obstacle that always gets in my way ::I must play this game by my rules ::I will conquer the world with my tools ::All my machines are made for destruction ::I will build my empire ::I will succeed and you will see ::With my machines there is no retreat ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::I am the enemy, I will succeed ::My mission, yeah, I must complete ::My name is Eggman, don't forget my name! ::If you ask me again, I'll tell you the same ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ::I am the Eggman, that's what I am ::I am the Eggman, I got the master, master plan ::I am the Eggman! ::SCATTING |-| Español= ::Who ooh, ooh, hoo hoo oh sí! ::SCATTING ::N-oh! ::La historia comienza con quién va a ganar ::Sabiendo los peligros que conlleva ::A bordo del ARK un genio de corazón ::Que quiere descubrir los misterios de la vida ::Yo soy el Eggman, ese es quién soy ::Yo soy el Eggman, tengo el plan maestro ::Yo soy el Eggman, ese es quién soy ::Yo soy el Eggman, tengo el plan maestro ::Estoy haciendo planes donde quiera que valla ::Son perfectos en todos los sentidos ::Amo destruir al azul que conoces ::Es un obstáculo que siempre se mete en mi camino ::Debo jugar este juego por mis reglas ::Conquistare el mundo con mis herramientas ::Todas mis máquinas están hechas para la destrucción ::Yo construiré mi imperio ::Voy a triunfar y lo verás ::Con mis máquinas no hay vuelta atrás ::Yo soy el Eggman, ese es quién soy ::Yo soy el Eggman, tengo el plan maestro ::Yo soy el Eggman, ese es quién soy ::Yo soy el Eggman, tengo el plan maestro ::Yo soy el enemigo, voy a triunfar ::Mi misión, sí, voy a completar ::Mi nombre es Eggman, no lo olvides! ::Si me preguntas de nuevo, te diré lo mismo ::Yo soy el Eggman, ese es quién soy ::Yo soy el Eggman, tengo el plan maestro ::Yo soy el Eggman, ese es quién soy ::Yo soy el Eggman, tengo el plan maestro ::Yo soy el Eggman! ::SCATTING Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Inglés= Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh yeah (I am the Eggman) That's what I am (I am the Eggman) I got the master plan (I am the Eggman) That's what I am (I am the Eggman) With the master plan I am the Eggman The story begins... with who's gonna win '' ''Conquer the world, conquer the world '' ''I will build my empire '' ''Conquer the world, conquer the world '' ''With my machines, there is no retreat I am the Eggman, Eggman (I am the Eggman) That's what I am (I am the Eggman) I got the master plan (I am the Eggman) That's what I am (I am the Eggman) With the master plan |-| Español= Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh si (Soy el Eggman) Eso es lo que soy (Soy el Eggman) Tengo el plan maestro (Soy el Eggman) Eso es lo que soy (Soy el Eggman) Con el plan maestro Soy el Eggman La historia comienza... con quién va a ganar Conquistar el mundo, conquistar el mundo Construiré mi imperio Conquistar el mundo, conquistar el mundo Con mis máquinas, no hay retirada (Soy el Eggman) Eso es lo que soy (Soy el Eggman) Tengo el plan maestro (Soy el Eggman) Eso es lo que soy (Soy el Eggman) Tengo el plan maestro Soy el Eggman, Eggman Curiosidades * Es posible que en algunas partes podrían ser un juego de palabras de la canción "I am the Walrus" de los Beatles, dos canciones parecidas, es decir, "I am the Eggman". * En el programa argentino, Peter Capusotto y sus videos , en uno de sus segmentos que es una parodia del programa de Prenda y Apaga (programa del canal TN) y de Noces Mías y De 1 a 5 (ambas del canal C5N), al mostrar a una representante de boxeo femenina, se sonaba el tema E.G.G.M.A.N., pero solo el inicio del tema. Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Temas de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2